


The Tide Will Sweep You In

by lynne_monstr



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of established relationship but also still getting together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: "They didn’t have a name for it, but it was becoming more and more of a regular occurrence."After an exhausting case, Riggs follows Murtaugh home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt: Lethal Weapon ot3, Things you said at 1am

It was after midnight by the time they left the station. Riggs’ near constant mania had dimmed to a banked fire, which on anyone else would look like near-exhaustion. Murtaugh was ‘anyone else’ and wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He wasn’t a kid anymore, and after three days of running and timed explosives and nearly getting crushed by a collapsing building, all he wanted was some sleep.

By unspoken agreement, they each got in their separate cars, and he wasn’t surprised when the headlights behind him didn’t veer off towards the beach at the usual turn.

They didn’t have a name for it, but it was becoming more and more of a regular occurrence.

Trish kissed him hello when they entered the house, still wearing her reading glasses. Then she leaned over and kissed Riggs on the corner of his mouth.

If Murtaugh wasn’t so tired he could swear the man was blushing. He swiped a hand through his mess of curls. “I’ll just take the spare room.”

Murtaugh wrapped a hand around the back of Riggs’ neck and stepped in close. “You say that every time and it’s always the same.”

It was like coaxing a wounded animal out of the shadows, but he knew it was worth the patience.

Trish stepped in next to him, smiling that smile she had that could light up the world. “Martin,” she said, and there was so much in that one word that he could practically see his partner give into it.

There wasn’t any more talk of the spare bedroom.

Crawling into bed with his wife’s head on his chest felt like absolute bliss. A few minutes later, the sound of the master shower stopped, and Riggs appeared in the doorway, rubbing a towel into his hair and not wearing anything else.

Showoff.

As usual, his partner’s earlier hesitation was gone as he slid under the covers on Murtaugh’s other side. He sprawled onto his stomach, slinging a heavy arm over Murtaugh’s chest, fingertips brushing against the ends of Trish’s hair.

Murtaugh might have imagined the mumbled, “Thanks,” or it could have just been Riggs snoring.


End file.
